대니 드비토
| 출생지 = 뉴욕 주, 냅튠타운쉽 | 사망일 = | 사망지 = | 본명 = 대니얼 마이클 드비토 주니어 Daniel Michael DeVito, Jr. | 다른이름 = | 국적 = | 직업 = 배우, 희극인, 영화 제작자 | 활동기간 = 1970년-현재 | 종교 = | 부모 = | 형제자매 = | 배우자 = | 자녀 = | 소속사 = | 수상 = | 웹사이트 = }} 대니얼 마이클 "대니" 드비토 2세( , 1944년 11월 17일~ )는 미국의 배우, 희극인이자 영화 제작자이다. 마이클 더글러스와 동갑내기로 절친한 사이이며, 여러 편의 영화에도 함께 출연하였다. 참여 작품 * 1987년: 엄마를 기차밖으로 던져라 (Throw Momma from the Train) * 1989년: 장미의 전쟁 (The War of the Roses) * 1992년: 호파 (Hoffa) * 1996년: 마틸다 (Matilda) *1996년: 스페이스 잼(목소리) * 2002년: 로빈 윌리암스의 스무치 죽이기 (Death to Smoochy) * 2003년: 듀플렉스 (Duplex) 출연 * 1972년: 고갱을 위한 핫도그 (Hot Dogs for Gauguin) * 1975년: 뻐꾸기 둥지위로 날아간 새 (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) - 마티니 역 * 1983년: 애정의 조건 (Terms of Endearment) - 버논 달라트 역 * 1984년: 로맨싱 스톤 (Romancing the Stone) - 랄프 역 * 1985년: 나일의 대모험 (The Jewel of the Nile) - 랄프 역 * 1986년: 골치 아픈 여자 (Ruthless People) * 1986년: 우리는 듀엣 (Wise Guys) - 해리 발렌티니 역 * 1987년: 엄마를 기차밖으로 던져라 (Throw Momma from the Train) - 오웬 역 * 1987년: 캐딜락 공방전 (Tin Men) - 어니스트 틸리 역 * 1988년: 트윈스 (Twins) - 빈센트 베네딕트 역 * 1989년: 장미의 전쟁 (The War of the Roses) - 개빈 다마토 역 * 1991년: 남의 돈 (Other People's Money) - 로렌 * 1992년: 배트맨 2 (Batman Returns) - 펭귄/오스왈드 역스 가필드 역 * 1992년: 호파 (Hoffa) - 바비 시아로 역 * 1993년: 잭 더 베어 (Jack The Bear) - 존 릴리 역 * 1994년: 쥬니어 (Junior) - 레니 아보가스트 역 * 1994년: 르네상스 맨 (Renaissance Man) - 빌 라고 역 * 1995년: 겟 쇼티 (Get Shorty) - 마틴 위어 역 * 1996년: 화성침공 (Mars Attacks!) - 루드 갬블러 역 * 1996년: 마틸다 (Matilda) - 해리 웜우드 역 * 1997년: 레인메이커 (The Rainmaker) - 덱 쉬플렛 역 * 1997년: L.A. 컨피덴셜 (L.A. Confidential) - 시드 허즌스 역 * 1998년: 키스 (Living Out Loud) - 팻 프랑카토 역 * 1999년: 빅 카후나 (The Big Kahuna) - 필 역 * 1999년: 짐 캐리의 맨 온 더 문 (Man on the Moon) - 조지 샤피로 역 * 1999년: 처녀 자살 소동 (The Virgin Suicides) - 호니커 박사 역 * 2000년: 스크류드 (Screwed) - 그로버 클리버 역 * 2000년: 드라우닝 모나 (Drowning Mona) - 와이어트 래쉬 역 * 2001년: 하이스트 (Heist) - 미키 버그만 역 * 2001년: 마음대로 훔쳐라 (What's the Worst That Could Happen?) - 맥스 페어뱅크스 역 * 2002년: 로빈 윌리암스의 스무치 죽이기 (Death to Smoochy) - 버크 베넷 역 * 2003년: 빅 피쉬 (Big Fish) - 애니모스 역 * 2003년: 우디앨런의 애니씽 엘스 (Anything Else) - 하비 역 * 2005년: 쿨! (Be Cool) - 마틴 역 * 2005년: 차밍 스쿨 & 볼룸 댄스 (Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School) * 2006년: 릴레티브 스트레인저스 (Relative Strangers) - 프랭크 역 * 2006년: 이븐 머니 (Even Money / Jump Shot) - 월터 역 * 2006년: 내 생애 가장 징글징글한 크리스마스 (Deck the Halls / All Lit Up) - 버디 홀 역 * 2007년: 노벨 썬 (Nobel Son) - 가스너 역 * 2007년: 굿나잇 (The Good Night) - 멜 역 * 2007년: 레노 911 : 마이애미 (Reno 911!: Miami) * 2009년: 솔리터리 맨 (Solitary Man) - 지미 메리노 역 * 2010년: 로마에서 생긴 일 (When in Rome) - 알 역 바깥 고리 * * * 분류:1944년 태어남 분류:살아있는 사람 분류:미국의 텔레비전 배우 분류:미국의 영화 배우 분류:미국의 영화 감독 분류:미국의 영화 제작자 분류:미국의 희극인 분류:미국의 성우 분류:이탈리아계 미국인 분류:뉴저지 주 출신 배우 분류:에미상 수상자 분류:골든 글로브상 남우조연상(텔레비전) 수상자